User talk:United Wikis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sam Wang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:12, August 30, 2011 Thank you Thanks for posting a comment on my talk page, but you don't really need to write it in chinese. I am actually better at english. I've also saw a few wrong words. Sam Wang 22:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) 1. C 2. D 3. A (not really an good question because the number grows every day, even on the site the number is incorrect) 4. A 5. A 6. B 7. Not really an good question because there is an differents between color and class. *Green zombies *Blue zombies *Red zombies *Combine zombies (Green, Pearl, Blue, Purple, Red, Orange, Pink and Gize) *Special zombies/Rare combine zombies *Yellow zombies Answer: C 8. There 6 different types and 5 from every type. 9. C 10. D B 1. Gold 2. Brains 3. Abilities 4. Buy brains 5. Carrots 6. Meat flowers 7. Lima beans 8. Spineapple 9. Onion 10. Garlic 11. Dragon fruit 12. ZomBumpkin 13. Mini Zombie 14. ZomBruiser 15. Zyborg 16. Flower zombie 17. Amazombie 18. Combined zombies/Grize zombies Not enouge time to do the other questions. I will try to do them another day. Jens Ingels 20:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) EDITE: Sorry I mean Gray zombies. Gray zombies are normal combined zombies that you only could get by daily surprise. However there was an bug last year that made all zombies in the mausoleum gray. Gray was the basic color in the game files. All zombies are gray and got recolord by an filter that is build in the game. Please don't leave mean messages for other Zombie Farm Wiki users. People are just trying to have fun, and some of the users are young and really enthusiastic about what their doing, and don't need that kind of cruelty. Thank you. Thanks Thanks for your message in Isle of Tune Wiki, but I've just stopped playing Zombie Farm a week ago, my Friends IP name is: Sam Wang. I've already got over 20 friends and that is enough for me now, the new game I play is: Zombie Cafe. Sam Wang 02:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I've given both you and Sam Wang admin and bureaucrat rights based on his reply to you earlier that he was interested in being an admin as well. Good luck with the wiki! Also, please remember that it is best not to interact with vandals; taunting or swearing at them simply encourages them. -- Wendy (talk) 02:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Why not Edit to your User Page? Hi, United Wikis, I am Sam Wang. Since you are part an admin now, why not edit to your user page? And those are some Successful Wiki Tips for you: Using & ... tags While putting two equal signs ( and ) or pressing the Heading 2 button in visual mode. Switch to source mode (ask me if you don't know how to) and then write before and after between them to make Heading 2. Use before and after. Continue this pattern, and work you way through! The h in between the < and > means Heading. It would be better because it doesn't have the edit button on the right side of it. Using & tags This tag is made to make letters, numbers or both 'a ''little higher and smaller which you may like to use it for '''writing dates or letters that go up like 1st. Just simply put before and after what you've wrote. Using & tags Polls are basically a question and you can vote. Here is how to get a poll: Title of poll Choice 1 Choice 2 etc. For example: What is your favourite animal? A. Dolphin B. Tiger C. Horse D. Bear Which will result in: What is your favourite animal? A. Dolphin B. Tiger C. Horse D. Bear Trivia *'Admins' or higher leveled registered users can enable or disable polls. *''' ' ''can change their votes at any time. {| style="vertical-align: top; "| Using and tags If you want to put a signature sign on a talk page for example you might want to tell people to put ~~~~ at the end of their comment. To perform this action, put before and after. While putting ~~~~ or pressing the signature button will look something like: Love1146395979 17.25, November 2, 1981 (UTC). View Source a Page Like '' '' ideas? It might have been protected by an ' ', so just simply click on the button: View Source and view it's source mode in editing. Because it is called View Source, you cannot view the Visual Mode of that page, so you need to figure it out yourself. Plus if you want to get the source correct, then I suggest you edit the pages in Wikia or Wikipedia a few more times, it uses the same editing source. Using & tags and tags are used to change font sizes. If you want to get small letters or numbers, type in before and after. If you want big letters or numbers, type in , fill the question mark (?) with a big number, and type your numbers or letters after it and then a to end it with. Message Dear United Wikis, I've seen the message on my talk page. But I can't tell you my password. That is what a password mean, something you cannot tell anyone else. If you disagree, I am going to contact Wendy (the staff who made us admins) about you. And also, you wrote a section - no need to email password, lets just be friends ''' before it is just that I've deleted it in my talk page in Isle of Tune Wiki. Sam Wang 04:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Life force 219 life force is surely enough for level 19, and I only have just over 800 right now. And the last abilities are unlocked at 200 life force. Sam Wang 02:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: My Farm I've got lot's of decors! I've also don't need much plowed land since I can earn enough gold just from invading the ninjas! Plus, I don't play it anymore. Sam Wang 12:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No Password Aloud Telling I am sorry to inform that my '''Game Center password cannot be e-mailed to you. But I kept on forgetting to add you as friend. But can you please stop wanting me to e-mail you my password? Sam Wang 12:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) No Password Thats what I meant, my Password! I cannot email it to you simply because it is a password. Please stop contacting me about this password anymore. Sam Wang 12:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Sam Wang's password Hi. Please stop requesting Sam Wang's password for the Zombine Farm game. Asking him for it at all and continuing to harass and insult him for it after he said "no", violates our Terms of Use. If you ask him again we will block your account on all of Wikia. -- Wendy (talk) 06:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ninjas quickly If you refuse to use Special Zombies for the ninjas, just simply use a different one, here is a list of what zombies you need: *3 Party Zombies *4 Zombarians *3 Zombielocks *3 Robo Zombies *1 Imp Zombies *2 Zombees using this order: #Zombarian #Party Zombie #Zombielocks #Robo Zombie #Party Zombie #Zombielocks #Zombarian #Imp Zombie #Zombarian #Zombee #Zombee #Robo Zombie #Party Zombie #Zombarian #Zombielocks #Robo Zombie Sam Wang (Talk) 08:41, December 23, 2011 About message to Sam Wang You writer a message to Sam Wang about renurning achievement points. You are administrator and you can enable it in . But I'm sure that Sam Wang will disable it again. --Никита Мститель 14:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC) You are very suspicious user I think that Farrell99999, Zompenguin and you are same user. --Никита Мститель 14:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) They are very different. I don't think so. Farrell99999 has done much more than him. Hey! Please stop leaving messages to me plainly because you feel like it, there must be a reason are anything else. Also, please stop leaving messages with such long titles with hardly any information because I don't really like those type — Sam Wang 09:38, December 26, 2011